Ain't No Other Man
Ain't No Other Man is a song by Christina Aguilera .''the song was preformed by Fiona Levins , as her auditions song. Lyrics: ''Hey!!!! (Do your thing honey!') I could feel it from the start, Couldn't stand to be apart. Something about you caught my eye, Something moved me deep inside I don't know what you did boy but you had it And I've been hooked ever since. I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense That every time I see you everything starts making sense (Do your thing honey!) Ain't no other man can stand up next to you Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (What you do!) You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (Hey) You got soul (Yeah), you got class (Ohh). You got style, you badass (Oh yeah!) Ain't no other man it's true (All right) Ain't no other man but you Never thought I'd be alright. (No, no, no!) 'Til you came and changed my life. (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!) You're the light that I needed You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up! So tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. (Your sister and your friends) Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. 'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's! Ooooh, oh oh! Ain't no other man can stand up next to you (To you yeah) Ain't no other man (Ain't no other man) on the planet does what you do (Do) You're the kinda guy a girl finds (a girl finds) in a blue moon. You got soul (soul), you got class (class). You got style,you badass (Yeah yeah yeah!) Ain't no other man it's true Ain't no other man but you. (Break it down now!) Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, (other)!! Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (LOVER)! Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other! Ain't no other man but you! Ohhhh! You are there when I'm a mess Talked me down from every ledge Give me strength boy you're the best You're the only one who's ever passed every test Ain't no other man (Woo~), can stand up next to you (next to you) Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. oh.. You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah) You got style, you badass (oh yeah!) Ain't no other man it's true Ain't no other man but you. And now I'm telling you so ain't no other man but you Hey!!!!!!!! Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you, Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do). You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. Baby, baby, baby Oooh!!!!! You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh) You got style, you badass Don't you know! Ain't no other man it's true Ain't no other man but you. Videos: 300px|right|Original Version Category:songs Category:season one songs